Au fil des jours
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Un défi aléatoire, un Os. Fluff, tranche de vie et drama se côtoieront et se succéderont. Comme chaque jour qui compose une vie. Héros, Vilains, civiles et illégaux. Chacun y passera. Personnages de My Hero Academia et Vigilante. Spoiler/rating toujours précisés dans l'avant propos.
1. Cendre

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey !**

 **Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction qui est en réalité un recueil. Chaque Os sera inspiré d'un choix effectué par un générateur aléatoire (Merci Momo !Je rends enfin honneur à ton travail xD). Ils n'auront normalement aucun lien entre eux, ni de suite ( sauf si inspiration, il y a).**

 **Un tout grand Merci à _Ahriall_ pour avoir prit le temps de corriger et conseiller cet Os !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ : My hero academia est oeuvre appartenant à Kohei Hirokoshi

* * *

 ** Dabi & Izuku Midoriya - Cendre**

Il ne restait rien. Rien hormis des cendres.

Les cendres d'un feu qui fut sans pitié. Il s'était allumé dans la nuit. Sans prévenir. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu être prévenu ?

La journée avait commencé comme les précédentes et s'était terminée de la même manière. Les enfants allaient au lit, les parents se retrouvaient seuls. Certains rentraient du boulot, tandis que d'autres s'y apprêtaient pour dompter la nuit. Chaque petite chose suivait son train-train quotidien chaque petit être vivait dans l'insouciance la plus totale que demain serait pareil à aujourd'hui. Qu'il aurait assurément un _demain._

L'établissement regroupant plusieurs appartements était connu pour être un lieu bruyant de monde. Un lieu illuminé de lumières de toutes couleurs. Un lieu accueillant où il faisait bon vivre. Chaque appartement avait son histoire, ses petites habitudes que chaque voisin connaissait. On en riait, on s'en plaignait parfois mais elles faisaient pourtant partie de ce tout qu'était la vie, dans ce grand complexe si semblable, et si unique à la fois.

Puis, vint le feu. Il s'invita au sein des familles, des solitaires et des amants, sans avertir. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il interrompait, et de ce qu'il emporterait. Égoïstement, il prit sans compter les vies qui se courbaient sous son sillage. L'alerte fut donnée, mais pas à temps. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, seul le feu était présent. Monstrueusement élégant, il dansait fièrement sur les souvenirs brulés de l'établissement. Exhibant sans aucune honte toutes les nuances de bleus qui faisaient son allure.

Il était gigantesque, imposant, réduisant les personnes présentes en de tristes spectateurs impuissants. Il était magnifique, hypnotisant, séduisant quiconque poserait les yeux sur lui. Mais ce feu était avant tout dévastateur, destructeur, imposant une horrible réalité à tous. Celle de la mort.

L'immeuble n'était à présent qu'un terrain étouffé par les décombres et d'une oppressante couleur noire. Seules, restaient les cendres. Volant au gré des douces brises nocturnes, elles balayaient les lieux plongés dans le silence. Pourtant, il y en avait, du monde. Les héros qui avaient accouru, les pompiers qui avaient combattu l'arrogante flamme, mais aussi les riverains. Au milieu des curieux que le feu avait attirés, se trouvaient les habitants de ce qui avait été, une dizaine de minutes auparavant, leur maison. Des hommes et des femmes qui ne pouvaient qu'admirer à quel point la vie pouvait être capricieuse. Qu'il n'avait fallu que de quelques secondes pour transformer leur « chez soi » en un inutile et pitoyable tas de cendres.

Au milieu des visages horrifiés et des pleurs sans bruits, se trouvait un garçon. Un petit bout de héro qui avait eu la chance, grâce à une fin de cours plus tardive, de conserver un avenir. Avenir qu'il devra apprendre à construire sans sa si précieuse mère.

Il percevait vaguement les mouvements autours de lui. Héros et pompiers se hâtaient à la tâche et fouillaient les décombres dans l'espoir, presque vain, de sauver les rescapés. Mais le feu avait été d'une telle grandeur et d'une telle gourmandise que personne ne croyait en cette possibilité. Ils ne trouveront, au final, que des cendres.

Les premiers cris se firent alors entendre. Effondrés, brisés, les endeuillés réalisaient enfin la perte qu'ils vivaient. Mais le jeune garçon n'y prêtait attention. Il ne pouvait que regarder les vestiges de ce qu'avait été son enfance et son bonheur passés. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses grands yeux verts se mirent à pleurer. Silencieusement, le flot inonda ses joues et tomba au sol. Mais il ne tremblait pas, ne criait pas. Il restait tout simplement immobile, déconnecté de cette sombre réalité. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas senti cette personne s'approcher de lui. L'homme se colla à son dos et glissa discrètement sa main autour de sa taille. L'inconnu était plus grand que lui. Pas spécialement musclé mais définitivement svelte. Mais ce ne fut pas ces détails qu'il remarqua en premier. Ce qui obnubila son esprit ce fut ses doigts. A la seconde où il avait senti ses cinq doigts glisser sous son T-shirt et se poser dans un geste infiniment doux, sur sa peau, il l'avait compris. Ils étaient brûlants.

« Comme on se retrouve. »

Il s'approcha davantage de lui, effaçant toute distance entre leur deux corps. Ses lèvres près de son oreille, il continua.

« Cette mission n'avait rien à voir avec toi ou avec toute cet immeuble. »

L'inconnu amena sa main libre vers le visage du plus jeune. Il essuya les sillons formés par les larmes encore présents sur ses joues, profitant de leur proximité pour admirer son visage. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé lors de leur première rencontre, mais ses tâches de rousseurs avaient décidément un aspect particulier.

« En réalité, ce n'est même pas véritablement moi qui ai fait tout ça. Enfin pas totalement. Crois-le ou non, mais l'alliance des Villains n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Son autre main alla rejoindre sa jumelle et enlacèrent le corps toujours immobile de l'adolescent. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et observa le paysage que le plus petit n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux.

« Tout ça n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. L'un toujours dans une autre réalité, l'autre plongé dans sa réflexion. Finalement, ce fut le plus grand qui bougea le premier. Il lâcha le corps du garçon et, avant de s'en aller, il se permit de glisser sa main dans la touffe de cheveux verts du plus jeune.

« A la prochaine, héro. »

Puis il disparut. Le jeune garçon aurait pu l'arrêter, crier à l'aide, avertir les nombreuses personnes présentes que, sous cette capuche, se cachait un Villain de rang B. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. L'idée ne lui ayant tout simplement jamais traversé l'esprit. Seul persistait la sensation de chaud, l'odeur de brûlée et les cendres désagréables sur sa peau.

* * *

 **Propos de l'auteur : C'est triste, mais dites vous qu'ensuite, Izuku a reçu pleiiiiin d'amour de tout le monde, qu'il a réussit à se relever que c'est un happy End !**

 **Plus sérieusement, cette Os a été un défi pour moi dans le sens où je m'étais donnée deux contraintes. La première était de ne citer aucun prénom, la seconde était d'utiliser un langage et un vocabulaire assez poétique. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de style, mais c'est bien la 1er fois que je m'y plonge totalement ! Et pour le coup, je suis bien contente du résultat !**

 **Dans tous les cas, un grand merci d'avoir prit le temps de le lire et bien sûr, les retours sont toujours la bienvenue ! La suite sera beaucoup plus fluff, promis ! xD Bonne continuation à vous !**


	2. Famine

**Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !**

 **Nous voilà avec un nouveau défi aléatoire. Un petit Os qui risque de surprendre mais que je trouvais intéressant à faire. Mais je blablaterais en fin de texte !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Boku no hero academia est une oeuvre appartenant à kohei horikoshi_

* * *

 **Midoriya Izuku & AFO - Famine**

Il avait faim.

Assis sur un siège, dans cette froide salle, il ne sentait plus les heures passées. Les yeux des caméras scrutaient chacun de ses mouvements, attentifs des moindres gestes qui trahiraient ses pensées. Les chaines de la prison l'entouraient de toute part, l'enserrant dans un câlin d'un mortel froid. Tellement différents de leurs câlins.

L'homme laissa sa tête tomber sur le dos de la siège. Ignorant les bruits mécaniques vibrant dans ses oreilles. Cette salle ne lui inspirait rien. Aucune envie, aucun intérêt, aucune saveur. Tout était terne et froid. Las, il se laissa aller à ses souvenirs. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Se remémorer sa vie passé. Vivre et revivre dans ses souvenirs.

Il se rappela un toucher féminin. Celui de l'unique femme qui sut éveiller en lui ce sentiment si particulier qu'était l'amour. L'amour d'un être pour un autre, un désir d'un corps et d'un cœur. Au départ, il était timide. D'une tendresse qui avait attisé sa curiosité. Ensuite, il devient plus familier, une petite douceur qui égaillait ses journées. Enfin, il découvrit cet autre contact, plus gourmand. Ses dix doigts roulant avec avidité sur chacune de ses courbes, son ouïe qui se délectait de chacun des chants enivrés qui s'enfuyaient de ces roses lèvres. Ses baisers au goût de thé. Une saveur qu'il avait apprit à aimer et apprécier à chacune des rencontres de leurs lèvres.

Il se souvient d'un autre contact. Totalement différent mais néanmoins tout aussi important. Il l'avait rendu ivre de fierté. Celui de la petit main de son unique enfant. Sa femme était d'une pâleur incroyable, pourtant, elle souriait. Les joues inondés de larmes d'un bonheur sans nom, elle lui présenta leur fils. Un petit garçon aussi merveilleux que sa maman.

Il le comprit à la seconde où il rencontra l'émeraude de ses yeux. Son fils serait un garçon éveillé, à l'esprit aiguisé, à l'affût de tout, et les années confirmèrent son impression. Le petit garçon montra très vite les signes d'une curiosité sans limite. Gobant à toutes heures des informations apprises au détours d'un goûter ou lors du repas. Jamais il ne semblait rassasié. Un sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres sous son masque. Son fils était gourmand de savoir. Comme lui-même l'était.

Sa vie de famille, elle avait été un délicieux dessert. Si doux, si sucrée, leurs jours ensembles l'avaient comblé.

Sa vie de famille, elle avait été un délicieux festin. Les jours passés ensembles lui avaient fait découvrir une multitude d'arômes. On disait qu'à force de consommer quelque chose, seul l'overdose nous attendait. Pourtant, jamais il ne fut repu des moments passés à leurs côtés. Au contraire, jamais il ne fut aussi demandeur de les retrouver.

Aujourd'hui, tout lui semblait si amer. Enfermé entre ces quatre murs exagérément sécurisés, il ne lui restait que les souvenirs pour apaiser la faim et tenter d'oublier cet arrière-goût désagréable qui lui venait quand il réalisait que son pire ennemi était celui qui profitait de tous ces plaisirs en cet instant.

Son cœur gargouilla d'envie. Néanmoins, il ne s'en incommoda pas. Bientôt, il le savait, sa faim sera apaisée.

* * *

. **.. :D**

Non plus sérieusement, pour donner un peu de contexte à cet écris : Je suis tombée sur un Trumblr (Theinsanefruitloop-chan qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui pour ma plus grande tristesse) tournant autours de la théorie de "Hisashi Midoriya est AFO" . Et soyons clairs, autant j'y crois moyen au vue de ce qu'est Mha, autant je trouve cette théorie bien construite ! De plus, L'UA et les Headcanons qu'elle a mis en place avec la communauté sont terriblement géniaux.

J'avoue, lorsque je suis tombée sur ce thème, mon cerveau avait imaginé un scénario beaucoup plus Angst/tragédie. Mais que cette version là pouvait être tout aussi intéressante. (et je voulais écrire sur Dad for One !) Donc voilà voilà !


End file.
